A touch controller in combination with a touch screen allows a user to control an electronic device, such as a smart phone or tablet computer, through the touch screen. A user may do so using his or her fingers, and may alternatively utilize an intelligent input device, such as an active stylus. An intelligent input device is a device that includes electronic circuitry for sensing information about the intelligent input device and providing this sensed information in the form of data to the electronic device with which the intelligent input device is paired. An example of an intelligent input device is an active stylus, which typically looks similar to a conventional pen but includes one or more user control components, such as buttons, along with sensors for sensing information, such as motion, orientation, and pressure applied to the stylus by a user. The active stylus communicates sensed information to the electronic device with which the stylus is paired and this information is used to control or provide data to an application that is executing on the electronic device including the touch controller. Prior art systems allow only a single intelligent input device like an active stylus to be coupled to or “paired” with a given touch controller. There is a need for improved methods, circuits, and systems for pairing an intelligent input device and a touch controller.